versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a recurring character in the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Background Lapis visited Earth during the era of its Gem colonization and was caught in the midst of the Rebellion, the proceeding event to the Gem War. While trying to escape the planet, she was poofed by a Bismuth. Homeworld's forces recovered her gemstone but believed her to be a Crystal Gem and an enemy of Homeworld, resulting in her incarceration in a magical mirror. Homeworld intended to question her for information about the Rebels and Rose Quartz, but Lapis was unable to answer. The Homeworld Gems eventually fled the planet having lost the war over Earth to the Crystal Gems. Lapis' mirror was left at the Galaxy Warp, trampled by retreating Gems and cracked. Thousands of years on, the mirror is recovered by Pearl and stored inside her gemstone. After being set free and healed back to normal by Steven, Lapis thanked him and flew back to the homeworld by herself, only to discover things had drastically changed, somehow being taken prisoner by a commanding Jasper, who in the end was defeated by her own undoing when she convinced Lapis to fuse with her, trapping them both at the bottom of the ocean. Once the fusion was defeated, Lapis was brought back to land to live with a recently reformed Peridot in a barn, learning to adjust to life on Earth as an ally of the Crystal Gems. Stats Attack Potency: Ranges from Country Level (Overpowered Garnet and comparable to the other Crystal Gems.) to Multi-Continent Level depending on her access to water (Manipulated the entire ocean into a giant pillar while her gem was damaged, yielding 35 petatons of TNT. A Lapis' role on homeworld is specifically to terraform. Briefly restrained Blue Diamond.) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Pearl, who piloted the Rubies' Roaming Eye through a field of asteroids, yielding these results.), possibly higher via flight (Flew from her ocean tower to the Gem Homeworld in an unspecified amount of time.) Durability: Country Level (Survived the Gem Warship crash landing into Beach City.) Hax: Immortality, Regeneration (Only after her body is destroyed and if her gem is still in tact), Life Support (Gems don't require oxygen or sustenance to survive), Resistance to Emotion Manipulation (Barely effected by Blue Diamond's aura) and Gravity Manipulation (Gems' weights adjust automatically to the gravity of their current situation.) Intelligence: At least Above Average. Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't shattered. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Hydrokinesis:' Lapis' main ability. She can manipulate and command any present water however she sees fit, from restraining them with hands or chains to creating clones made of water that can match the originals in strength. *'Cryokinesis:' While fused as Malachite, the fusion was capable of instantly freezing water and manipulating the ice in battle. Though it is unknown if Lapis herself can use this ability or if it's an enhancement from the fusion. *'Flight:' Lapis can form wings out of water from her gem, making her capable of flight. *'Shape-Shifting:' While Lapis herself has not displayed this ability, it is an ability shared by all Era 1 Gems, which Lapis is. Era 1 Gems are capable of molding and shaping their body how they see fit. *'Fusion:' Like all Gems, Lapis is capable of fusing with other Gems, though the only time she's shown this was when she used it to restrain Jasper as Malachite. Minor Feats *Effortlessly took down the Ruby's Roaming Eye. *Raised a barn, which she then used to attack Blue Diamond with. *Sends Jasper flying into the horizon. Weaknesses *Emotional fragility due to past traumas, even possibly experiencing Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. *Her powers require her to be around an already existing body of water to be at their most effective. She can still summon water from her gem, however. *Likely not a good leader. *Cannot regenerate if her Gem is destroyed or encased in an object. Sources *Steven Universe Wiki (History) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Country Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Relativistic+